Superhero
by Angelek
Summary: Ranger makes a late night visit.
1. Chapter 1

Superhero

The darkness enveloped him as he stood outside her apartment building gazing up at her window. He longed to run up the stairs, kick open her door, grab her in his arms, and kiss her until she could no longer stand. He longed to love her without all the conditions. He knew that he should not be there, but something drew him back night after night. She jokingly called him Batman; well, if he was Batman, then she was the Batsignal. Her blood called to him and he could not resist the urge to see her. He gave into his desire and moved toward the building.

He quickly ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. He paused outside her apartment door, his hand resting against the metal. Should he knock? Maybe she was already asleep. The idea of her in her bed stirred his blood. He could feel his body responding to the thought of her silky skin wrapped in a sheet. He longed to entwine his fingers in her sexy, curly hair as it spread out over the pillows. He rested his head against the metal to cool the fever that raged in his body as the image of their one night together played in his mind. He could no longer resist the urge to touch her. He opened the door.

He moved carefully through the dark apartment, making his way to her bedroom. He could hear her gentle snoring as he approached the room. She suddenly let out a soft moan, causing him to catch his breath. His hands clenched into fists as desire shot through his body. He needed her. Now. He stepped toward the bed, but paused when she shifted in her sleep. The movement caused the sheet to slip, revealing her bare legs. His mouth went dry at the thought of running his hands along the soft skin. He reached for her, but pulled back at the last moment. He did not deserve her.

He sat in the chair and stared at her sleeping form. He did not deserve her perfection. She told him that he was a hero because he saved her, but, in reality, she was the hero because she had saved him. She had given him the ability to love again. She had saved him from the cold, empty life he had chosen for himself. She broke through his hard exterior. He could be himself around her. She was his superhero.

He was lost in thought, and did not notice that she had woken and was staring at him.

"Ranger? What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Thanks to all who have reviewed this story. Your reviews have encouraged me to continue it.

Chapter Two

"Ranger, what are you doing here?" Her question raced through my mind. What was I doing here? As far as I knew, she was still with Morelli and I did not have the right to be here with her in the middle of the night, alone.

My pause must have made Stephanie nervous because she shifted in her bed. Her movement caught my attention and my eyes traveled down her naked legs. I longed to reach out and touch her smooth skin.

"Ranger?" Stephanie's voice broke through the silence. As I raised my eyes to look at her face, I noticed that she was wearing one of my shirts. The fabric wrapped around her body, its darkness a stark contrast against her pale skin. In that moment, I was reminded again of our one night together. My body reacted as I remembered running my dark hands all over her creamy skin.

Stephanie slid to the edge of the bed and held out her hand to me. I stared at the hand for a moment and then stepped forward. I clasped her hand in mine, entwining our fingers. I then raised her hand to my lips. I kissed each knuckle, enjoying the feel of her skin against my lips. I gently tugged on her arm, causing Stephanie to stand up. I pulled her to me and slipped my free arm around her waist. I placed my hand against the small of her back, moving her up against my body. I leaned forward until our lips were barely touching. I felt her shudder against me and I had to resist the urge to smile.

"Babe." I knew my one-word answers irritated her, but I did not know how to express all my emotions in words. I preferred to let my actions speak for themselves.

Stephanie sighed and leaned her forehead against my shoulder.

"Ranger, um, I have to tell you something."

I sighed and stepped away from her. This is where she tells me that she is still with Morelli and that I am poaching. This is where she pushes me away. This is where I have to slink back into the darkness and watch her from afar. This is where my dreams crumble again.

Stephanie pulled her hand free from mine and began to wring her hands together. She turned her back to me and began to pace. Finally, I just reached out, grabbing her by her shoulders. I turned her so she was facing me.

"Babe, just tell me the truth."

Stephanie raised her eyes to mine. She licked her lips and opened her mouth to speak,

"Ranger, I broke up with Joe tonight. I, um, what I wanted to tell you was that I was hoping you would come over tonight. I wanted to be the first to tell you that Joe and I were over. I felt that I owed you the right to tell you before you heard about it from everyone else."

"Babe, why were you nervous about telling me about you and Morelli?" I tried to catch her eyes again.

Stephanie looked away from me, looking everywhere but in my eyes. "I didn't want to make you angry. You told me to go back to Joe and make it work. I feel like a failure."

My mind screamed out in frustration as I processed her words. Sending her back to Morelli after our one amazing night together was my biggest mistake. I hated how she kept throwing that in my face.

I tilted her head up so that she was looking in my eyes. "Babe, you are not a failure. Why would you ever think I thought that of you? I love you."

Stephanie smiled at me. "I know, in your own way right? Your love doesn't come with a ring, only condoms."

Again, my words haunted me. I silently cursed the stupidity of my past self. When would I learn?

I pulled Stephanie to me again. "No, Babe, I love you. No conditions, just love."

Stephanie smiled, "It's about time, Ranger. I love you too."

I let my actions speak for themselves as I captured Stephanie's mouth with mine.


End file.
